


With your hands

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Suicide Pact, i'm so very sorry, nothing graphic, tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: The lovely allegra lovelace asked, on twitter, something like in the show finale if Hannibal or Will had to die who would it be.This sprung to mind





	With your hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allegra Lovelace](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Allegra+Lovelace).



> I'm very spare with my words in this, more spare than normal (and that is saying something)
> 
> Not sure it works - feel free to comment :-) it is more of a response than a fic tbh
> 
> No Beta, sorry for mistakes

Last night they made love for the first time before falling asleep in each others arms. Morning comes far too soon.

 

Will contemplates the way light dances amongst the red flecks of Hannibal’s eyes.

“Are you sure?” he asks.

“Quite sure.”

 

He lays back into the warmth of their shared bed. He isn’t quite ready, not yet.

 

Will is sure the corners of the room must reverberate with the beating of his heart.

His stream beckons him.

 

A light touch to his hand calls him back.

Fingers clasp his.

It is time.

 

Will straddles Hannibal, a re-enactment of what they did last night.

His hands find their way to the greying hair of Hannibal’s chest and pause there.

The heart beneath is strong, fierce even.

They have talked about what comes next.

He made a promise but he doesn’t want to keep it.

“With your hands Will.”

He can’t breathe.

All he can do is stare into Hannibal’s eyes. He notes the loss of their light, they are dark now like deoxygenated blood. _How very apt_.

“I can’t,” he says as he feels tears start to pool. “I just can’t.”

There are hands in his hair, petting him, telling him everything is going to be alright.

Will doesn’t see how this can ever be alright.

Hands slip from his hair and take hold of his own. They place them where they need to be.

Hannibal has shown him what he needs to do.

Cut off the air and the blood.

He’ll likely struggle but Will must continue.

And he does.

 

Will can’t bring himself to move but there is one last thing to do.

 

He takes the breakfast Hannibal prepared for him last night.

Orange juice and eggs with herbs and bits of something else.

Afterwards he entwines himself around Hannibal. The warmth is still there if the spark of whatever life is has gone.

And he falls asleep.

 

He wakes, blinks and a howl tears out of him from somewhere deep inside.

This was not supposed to happen.

 

Hannibal lies cold, lifeless beneath him.

**Author's Note:**

> I sort of assume one of them is too badly injured/sick to keep running and jack/FBI are closing in.
> 
> For traumatic fan fic purposes what ever Hannibal agreed to put in the breakfast didn't kill Will. It was meant to.
> 
> originally I was going to have this where Hannibal was the actual devil and he went first so he could prepare a place for Will in the kingdom they would rule together but when I got to that last line I just decided to leave it there.
> 
> Honestly its hard to do much with 350 words but I try, lol
> 
> the next thing I post will be happy this is my 2nd MCD in a row :-))


End file.
